Vindictive Vinnie
"Vindictive" Vinnie James Walsh is the notorious founder and current head of the Blue Scarves, a large mob group that has taken residence in the trade city of Portland. He has become one of the most feared and most wealthy people in the US through his extremely potent powers and gruesome terror he has inflicted upon anybody who seeks to get in the way of his gang. Despite being near the top of every most wanted list there are few who attempt to take his life, to the point that he has become the official reagent of Portland using fear and coersion. Many heroes have decided to stay away from Vinnie and his gang all together. His only glaring weakness is his vulnerable daughter Clara, whom he loves more than anything else and is a constant target by his enemies. Biography Vinnie James Walsh was a family man, married to his beautiful wife Margret and had 3 healty children, George, Henry, and his newborn daughter Clara. The Walsh's lived fairly normal and happy lives, by the time that the virus had occured George was in college and Clara was taking her first steps. Vinnie himself was a kind man, attended church every sunday and never raised a fist to anybody. Besides a minor smoking problem the Walsh's were content with their lives and set to play out like every happy family out there. But, unfortunately, it seemed that fate had other plans in store for Vinnie. A virus struck, spreading quickly through the air and infecting every human being on the planet. This infection killed billions, all of the Walsh family but Vinnie and Clara dying within the first day as well as giving strange powers to the survivors. This didn't even occur to Vinnie in the days following the apocalypse, Vinnie had shut his mind to anything but keeping Clara safe. The first thing Vinnie did was to look for survivors, anybody who could explain what had happened. For months he went through settlements just trying to keep Clara from the harm of the new deadly world around them. The first trouble he met was a thug, a strange mutated man going by the name of Christopher based off of the wallet he had in his pocket. Before Vinnie could say anything the ornery man lifted a slab of rock out of the ground and threw it at Clara who was in a stroller nearby. In the moment Vinnie jumped in the way of the rock, half expecting to get killed but never thinking about it. Before the slab could strike him, though, somehow his scarf had catched it out of instinct. Not thinking about what had happened, Vinnie then turned to the man and did something he couldn't explain until later. He had made Christopher's chest suddenly explode. Vinnie was horrified, but a man then came up to him, impressed by Vinnie's display in killing one of the less performing members of his group. In exchange for a permanant home for him and Clara, Vinnie would have to work as a hired thug for a new gang called the Deadly Hands. They were a fairly minor group of thieves and cutthroats with a leader specialized in kung fu. Being low on spoons he agreed, happy to finally have a good place to settle down. With the Hands he acted as a guard for many of the deals, brokering supplies and continuing the drug trafficking even after most of the population is dead. Hell, sales were relatively up as people needed a way to cope with the changes. After a month or so Vinnie started to get ambitious, thinking he could get more by forcing himself up the ladder of the gang. A few members protested his sudden rise, but Vinnie started to grow cold and delt with them similarly as he did with Christopher. In the name of creating a stable base for him to raise his daughter, Vinnie finally openly tried to take over the Deadly Hands with the only voice against it being its current leader, who was made an example of brutally. Under Vinnie's rule, the gang was renamed into the Blue Scarves and began a large expansion throughout the newly US territory with the capital at the growing trade city of Portland. As time went on Vinnie grew more and more vicious, always reasoning its for his daughter that he does these things. Heroes who in the past he would have idolized were slaughtered for opposing him. The gang grew and his noteriety grew as well, becoming one of the most feared men on the planet. The Blue Scarves now operate throughout the Unified Society, being one of the largest crime groups around and running the underbelly of the country. The only thing left for him to take to create a criminal empire would be capturing Vegas, the mob hub of the former United States of America. Powers *''' Micro-Oxygen Manipulation''' The user is able to manipulate oxygen atoms that are smaller than normal, and can pierce any material. Down at the atomic levels, all matter forms a mesh. When Micro-oxygen is introduced, it slips into the mesh of atoms. When it is forced at high pressures, it has enough to force to cause the decohering of the surrounding atoms, thus disassembling the target, and also violently reacting with any surrounding component substances, which would create combustion.A blast of it can cut through matter, and reacts with anything that happens to be in in the immediate vicinity, thus being an extremely effective weapon. *'Scarf Manipulation' Vinnie can manipulate his scarf, using it as extra limbs, ropes, sharpened to a slicing edge, creating armor around himself, and even flying. '' Category:Unified Society Category:Criminal Category:Male Category:Micro-Oxygen Manipulation Category:Scarf Manipulation